drakengardfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable/Ennemis
DOD1 Ennemis (sol/rase-motte) Ennemis (airs) Boss (sol/rase-motte) Boss (airs) DOD2 Ennemis (sol/rase-motte) Ennemis (airs) Boss (sol/rase-motte) Boss (airs) DOD3 Ennemis (sol/rase-motte) Ennemis (airs) Boss (sol/rase-motte) Boss (airs) NieR Ombres Bêtes Mécas Humanoïdes Boss Anges Gabriel Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :ガブリエル！ :来い ガブリエル。 Romaji :Gaburieru! :Koi Gaburieru. Anglais :Gabriel! :Come to me, Gabriel. Français :Gabriel ! :Viens à moi, Gabriel. Détails supplémentaires Abdiel Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :歌え。　アブディエル。 Romaji :Utae. Abudieru. Anglais :Abdiel, sing for me. Français :Chante pour moi, Abdiel. Détails supplémentaires Egregori Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :鳴りたもうれ　鳴りたもうれ :第二のウタ　古ノ腕爪 :因縁を断ち切りし　血風の嵐 :忠誠を誓う　鋼の剛拳 :数多に蠢く　屍を乗り越えん :我がセントの名に於いて :踊れ　エグリゴリ！ Romaji :Narita mo ure narita mo ure :Daini no uta ko no ude kaina :In'nen wo tachikirishi chi-fū no arashi :Chūseiwochikau-kō no tsuyoshi ken :Amata ni ugomeku shikabane wo norikoen :Waga Sento no na ni oite :Odore Egurigori! Anglais :Behold: the second song: :Great Fist of Antiquity! :The blood-wind storms that slash through fate... :The steely hand that has sworn allegiance... :Cross the countless swarms of writhing dead! :I, Cent, summon thee in my name... :Egregori, dance! Français :J'invoque la seconde cantate. :Le poing vengeur de l'antiquité. :La tempête sanglante qui entaille le destin. :La main d'acier qui obéit aveuglement. :Passe au-dessus des cadavres frissonnants. :Par mon nom, Cent... :Danse pour moi, Egregori ! Détails supplémentaires Raphael Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :祝福せよ　ラファエル。 Romaji :Shukufukuseyo Rafaeru. Anglais :Give us your blessing... Raphael... Français :Bénis-nous... Raphael. Détails supplémentaires Armisael Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :弾きたもうれ　弾きたもうれ :第三の歌　古ノ傀儡 :彼岸を望みし　轟魔の力 :輪廻を拒む　破壊の兵団 :理性と秩序の宿業を　灰燼に返さん :我がオクタの名に於いて :侵せ　アルミサエル！ Romaji :Hikita mo ure hikita mo ure :Daisan no uta ko no kugutsu :Higan wo nozomishi todoroki ma no chikara :Rin'ne wo kobamu hakai no heidan :Risei to chitsujo no shukugō wo kaijin ni kaesan :Waga Okuta no na ni oite :Okase Arumisaeru! Anglais :Behold the third song: :Quickened Puppets of Antiquity! :The raging demon's deathly gaze... :The army of heretics that rejects the natural cycle... :Render into ash the powers of reason and order! :I, Octa, summon thee in my name... :Armisael, invade! Français :J'invoque la 3ème cantate. :Marionnettes ancestrales. :Le regard du démon destructeur. :L'armée hérétique qui interrompt le cycle de la vie. :Et réduit en poussière la loi et l'ordre. :Par mon nom... Octa... :Apparais, Armisael ! Détails supplémentaires Ezrael Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :贖え。　イズライール。 Romaji :Aganae. Izuraīru. Anglais :Redeem thyself, Ezrael! Français :Expie tes fautes, Ezrael ! Détails supplémentaires Armaros Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :魅せたもうれ　魅せたもうれ :第四の歌　古ノ絶盾 :現人に許されし力 :主を護る　最強の城 :汚れし汝の贖罪を　虚空に刻み込まん :我がデカートの名に於いて :防御ろ　アルマロス！ Romaji :Miseta mo ure miseta mo ure :Daishi no uta ko no ze~tsu tate :Ara bito ni yurusa reshi chikara :Omo wo mamoru saikyō no shiro :Yogoreshi nanji no shokuzai wo utsu sora ni kizamikoman :Waga Dekāto no na ni oite :Tojiro Arumarosu! Anglais :Behold the fourth song: :Inpenetrable Shield of Antiquity! :The rare power granted to our own... :The stout citadel that protect us... :Cast your blighted sins upon these very skies! :I, Decadus, summon thee in my name... :Armaros, uphold! Français :J'invoque la 4ème cantate. :Le bouclier ancestral. :Le pouvoir offert à notre engeance. :Le bastion imprenable qui nous protégera. :Tes péchés seront jetés vers des cieux lointains. :Par mon nom, Decadus, je t'invoque. :Armaros, protège-nous ! Détails supplémentaires Zophiel Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :おいで　ゾフィエル。 Romaji :Oide Zofieru. Anglais :Zophiel, come to me! Français :Viens à moi, Zophiel ! Détails supplémentaires Phanuel Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :聴きたもうれ　聴きたもうれ :第五の歌　古ノ異光 :現世に顕現せし力 :轟魔を払わんとす　光臨の儀 :神罰が彩る断罪の槍　その目に焼き付けん :我がディトの名に於いて :出でよ　ファヌエル！ Romaji :Kikita mo ure kikita mo ure :Daigo no uta ko no i hikari :Utsu shiyo ni kengen seshi chikara :Todoroki ma wo harawan to su kōrin no gi :Shinbatsu ga irodoru danzai no yari sono-me ni yakitsuken :Waga Dito no na ni oite :Hideyo Fanueru! Anglais :Behold the fifth song: :Grand Light of Antiquity! :The great power made manifest... :The ceremony of glorious arrival... :Burn into thine eyes the punishing lance of divine retribution! :I, Dito, summon thee in my name... :Phanuel, arise! Français :Écoute, la 5ème cantate. :Lumière des ancêtres. :Le pouvoir suprême éclaire le monde. :Voici la cérémonie de l'apparition glorieuse. :Punis l'ennemi de ton dard sacré. :Moi, Dito, je te l'ordonne... :Apparais, Phanuel ! Détails supplémentaires Galgaliel Histoire Apparence Étymologie Incantation Kanji :蠢け　ガルガリエル。 Romaji :Ugomeke Garugarieru. Anglais :Arise... Galgaliel. Français :Apparais... Galgaliel. Détails supplémentaires=